Kadeem Hardison
| birth_place = Bedford-Stuyvesant, Brooklyn, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | known_for = Dwayne Wayne–''A Different World,''The Cosby Show, K.C. Undercover | occupation = Actor | nationality = American | spouse = | children = 1 | yearsactive = 1981–present | awards = NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series 1991 – A Different World 1992 – A Different World |}} Kadeem Hardison (born July 24, 1965) is an American actor and director. He is best known for his role Dwayne Wayne on A Different World, a spin-off of the long-running NBC sitcom The Cosby Show. He also starred in the Disney Channel series K.C. Undercover as Greg Cooper, the title character's father. Early life Hardison was born in Bedford–Stuyvesant, Brooklyn, New York, the son and only child of Donald McFadden, an antique and fine art collector and Bethann Hardison, pioneering African-American runway model and advocate for diversity in the fashion industry. Career Hardison was a starring cast member on the sitcom A Different World as Dwayne Wayne, and a regular cast member of K.C. Undercover and the short-lived sitcoms Abby and Between Brothers. His career was managed predominantly by his mother, Bethann Hardison. He has also guest starred on several other sitcoms, including Living Single, Girlfriends, Under One Roof, The Boondocks (as himself), Greek, Parenthood, and on Everybody Hates Chris as the judge. His movies include Rappin', School Daze, Def by Temptation, Vampire in Brooklyn, 30 Years to Life, Made of Honor, Escapee, The 6th Man, Drive, Renaissance Man, Panther, The Fantasia Barrino Story: Life Is Not a Fairy Tale, Bratz, Biker Boyz, Who's Your Daddy?, The Crow: Stairway to Heaven, I'm Gonna Git You Sucka, Blind Faith, Showtime, White Men Can't Jump, and "B.C. Butcher". He also appears as an actor in the 2013 PlayStation 3 exclusive video game Beyond: Two Souls as Cole Freeman. Personal life Hardison was married to American singer Chanté Moore from 1997 until 2000; they have a daughter named Sophia (b. 1996). Hardison remains a close friend of actor Darryl Bell, who played his best friend Ron Johnson on A Different World; he makes an appearance alongside Bell on FOX's Househusbands of Hollywood. Filmography Film Television Video games Cultural influence *Linda Rosenkrantz and Pamela Redmond Satran credit Hardison for making the name "Kadeem" familiar.Linda Rosenkrantz and Pamela Redmond Satran, Baby Names Now: From Classic to Cool—The Very Last Word on First Names (Macmillan, 2002), 353. *Hardison is the model for the title character in the inserts of the album The Cool by Lupe Fiasco. *Hardison was the subject of then-wife Chanté Moore's 1999 single "Chanté's Got a Man". *In a press conference following Game 4 of the 2012 NBA Finals, Dwyane Wade wore flip-up sunglasses and said he was, "paying a little homage to Dwayne Wayne tonight", referencing Hardison's popular character from A Different World.Dwayne Wade postgame interview, Game 4 of the NBA Finals. *In Season 2, Episode 7 of Psych (If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead), Gus references utilizing the "Kadeem Hardison method" to kiss a girl. References External links * Category:1965 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:African-American male actors Category:American male television actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:People from Bedford–Stuyvesant, Brooklyn Category:People from Brooklyn